criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Sammy Duncan
Sammy Duncan, also known as Sammy the Swindler, was the victim in Death by Moonshine (Case #9 of Pacific Bay). Profile Sammy was a Bayou Bleu local street swindler who ran a moonshine business. Sammy wore a reddish wicker shirt with buttons, had brown hair that extended to the length of his shoulders, sported a brown beard and green eyes. Murder details Sammy's head was found chopped off from his body and was placed in display at Betty-Lou's bar, The Mad Cow. Roxie deduced the head was hacked off with a sharp blade while Sammy was alive. Furthermore, she found traces of egg whites in the wound, which she speculated was due to the killer using eggs to alleviate the bleeding while placing the head as a trophy, which meant that the killer used eggs. Later on, Frank and the player found Sammy's headless body in the creepy forest. After confirming the body to be Sammy's, Roxie found a post-mortem wound on his skin in the shape of a small rectangle with a line in the middle. Russell recognized the strange mark as a domino, meaning that the killer played dominoes. Nearing the end of the case, the team found an axe in the bar. Yann confirmed the presence of two different blood samples, one being the victim's, confirming it to be the murder weapon, and the other being the killer's, which Yann used to determine that the killer had A- type blood. Relationship with suspects Betty-Lou Logan banned Sammy from her Mad Cow bar because people were spreading rumors on how he was able to settle his bills at the bar and Betty-Lou did not want the rumors to affect her business. Sammy then set up a moonshine business on his boat that was able to attract customers away from the bar and so Betty-Lou began serving her own moonshine in retaliation. Sammy ran his business with poacher Joe Littlehat who supplied the ingredients as well as the moonshine recipe. For better business, Sammy often went into the doll forest, even wanting to build a moonshine still there much to Bertie Cornman's displeasure, resulting to him breaking Sammy's bicycle. Padre Rafael had known Sammy since his childhood, offering him spiritual counseling despite his scams and drinking. Meanwhile, Sammy knew that Padre Rafael cheated at dominoes, much to his (Rafael's) despair as he wanted to be a moral backbone for the community. Meanwhile, Vanessa Kimmel was dating Sammy, slightly as a romantic endeavor but more because she wanted to leave the Bayou with him, even giving him her life savings only for him to spend it on his business, trapping Vanessa in the Bayou further. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Joe. After denying involvement, Joe admitted to the crime. Joe could not stand that Sammy wanted all the recognition and money for him despite Joe's lucrative part in the business. Feeling cheated on, Joe hacked Sammy's head off with an axe. He then pinned the head on The Mad Cow's wall because he hated Betty-Lou after she spat in his beer. Judge Dante sentenced him to 25 years in jail. Case appearances *Death by Moonshine (Case #9 of Pacific Bay) Gallery C65SammysHead.png|Sammy's head. C65SammysBody.png|Sammy's body. JoeBehindBarsPB.png|Joe Littlehat, Sammy's killer. VKimmelPacificBay.png|Vanessa Kimmel, Sammy's late girlfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims